1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to file-sharing. More specifically, the present invention relates to distributed file-sharing across personal devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals currently have a variety of computing options available to them. Such options may include traditional desktop computing devices, as well as various mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, smartphones, tablets). In fact, many individuals may use multiple computing and mobile devices at home, work, and on the move. For example, an individual may use a desktop computer at work, a laptop computer at home, and one or more mobile devices (e.g., smartphone, tablet) elsewhere.
One difficulty with having access to multiple devices is that each device may store different information. For example, an individual may store personal information and files on a home computer, store professional information on a work office computer, and a combination on a mobile computing device. Occasionally, an individual may need to located at a remote location from the user device upon which a desired file is stored. For example, an individual may be traveling, but need access to a file on a home computer.
One current solution to such a problem relies on storing information in the cloud. A variety of cloud-based storage services may be available (e.g., Dropbox®, Box®), which allows for online storage and access to files. As a result, any device with an internet connection may be able to access such stored files. There may be a variety of complications with such a solution. One is that the files are stored under the control of an entity that is not the user. While various security measures may be implemented, concerns about privacy and security remain. Moreover, for security and other reasons, the entity providing storage services may not be completely transparent as to what security measures are being deployed. A user who is concerned with privacy and security may wish to be able to have complete control over how his or her data is stored. Having such control additionally allows the user to be more immediately aware of any breaches or seizure attempts that may occur.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for distributed file-sharing across personal devices.